Through the Glass
by Invader Wheatley
Summary: Every night the dream repeats itself like a broken record. Never changing, and equally horrifying each time. But it's just a dream right? One-shot.


**Authors Note: Well, here's my first one-shot.**

Through the Glass

I had that dream again. The one where the beast peered in at me from the window at the end of my bed. Its red eyes gleaming in the darkness, hungering to be inside the house; its claws slowly running along the glass pane of the window, making a muffled screeching sound. It wasn't a surprise when I found myself sitting up in my bed, sweating like I'd just run a marathon. I wasn't sure why it scared me so much, but it just felt so _real._

This same dream haunted my sleep, leaving me tired and paranoid for the whole day. Normally dreams leave little to no effect on me, but this one was rather alarming. Especially because I had this dream every night for two months now.

At first, I was a little disturbed, but instantly shoved it out of my mind, and went on with my day, but weeks later I started to worry. I'm not an expert on normal people, but I'm pretty sure they don't keep having the same nightmares for weeks upon weeks, and if they do, they do a damn good job and hiding it.

The cold winter outside was creeping into the house, making me shiver and it just reminded me that Christmas was coming soon, and my Birthday was soon to follow. I'd finally be 16. That would also mean it had been three years since Zim had passed away from an accident involving one of his stupid plots to take over Earth.

I reached over and turned on my light, while I fought to catch my breath. I looked around to reassure myself what I'd seen wasn't real. Nothing. It really was just a dream. I felt myself relax, and my breathing shallow. Why did this bother me so much? I knew it was a dream even while it was happening, yet I couldn't get over how genuine it felt.

A sudden clicking noise draws my attention as I search to find where it was coming from. Dib. He peeks his head around my door, while giving me a worried look.

"Are you alright Gaz? I heard heavy breathing from down the hall. Is something bothering you? I can help if you need something-"

"No Dib, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Now go away before I throw something at you." I roll my eyes because it's typical of him to worry about the smallest little thing with me.

"You sure? If you need a glass of water or something, I can get one for you…"

"Dib. Go away. I'll be fine."

"Alright, well if you need anything, I'll be down the hall. Or if you need to you can text me, or make some kind of noise. I'll most likely hear you if I was able to hear you breathing from all the way down the hall-"

I cut him off by chunking a pillow at him.

"OK, Ok!" Dib quickly closes the door and hurries down the hall towards his room.

Now that he mentioned it, I could use a quick glass of water. I arise from my bed and walk over to my bathroom. I turn on the light, and instantly rub my eyes from the sudden brightness. When my eyes refocus, I look into the mirror and see that my hair was about as groomed as if I had taken a blanket and rubbed it repeatedly on my hair, causing it to stick in all directions. There were dark circles under my eye sockets, as well as a slight bloodshot look in my eyes. My appearance was kind of frightening, so I guess I could understand why Dib might have been worried about me.

I grab a cup from the counters surface, and fill it with water. Why do I keep having that dream? I haven't seen anything that resembled what I had been dreaming, so I wasn't recreating anything. I have heard before that if you keep having the same dream again and again, it's likely to come true.

I'm startled from my thoughts when I feel water rushing over the rim of the cup onto my hand. I quickly stop the water, pour some out so it wouldn't over flow, and take a gulp. That's better.

I carry the glass with me back into my room. My hand guides the cup onto my nightstand for later.

When I turn around, I glance around my room and I swear something felt different. Like something had drastically changed, but I couldn't see what it was. Everything was in its normal place, like always. Hardly anything ever changes in my room, so it would be obvious if anything was different.

This dream really _was_ bothering me. I take another sip of water, and lay back down in my bed. I take a last glance around my room, and flick the light off. Darkness consumes the area, and I close my eyes and allow myself to relax. Nothing could have possibly been different. I'm just tired.

After about five minutes I feel myself drifting into sleep, but something is stopping me. _I'm so tired, just go to sleep,_ I tell myself but I still lay between consciousness and sleep.

Then I realize what's holding me from drifting off. _Wait,_ I start to panic, _why am I hearing a loud swaying noise?_ I bolt up in bed and stare directly forward at the window at the end of my room.

The windows open, and my violet curtains are swaying in the breeze. _I didn't leave the window open before, did I?_ I look more closely and I can see claws harshly scratching against the glass above the open bottom part of the window. _My dream._

I quickly scoot back in bed, until I'm squeezed against the headboard. _What the hell is that?_ My heart rate accelerates from its already adrenaline filled pace, when I realize that this was exactly how my dream had gone for the past week. _So apparently dreams_ can _become reality._

I pull my blankets up close to me, as if they would protect me from whatever was lurking behind the open window. Suddenly the scratching stops, and it's replaced with a pair of red eyes staring right at me, and that's when I started screaming. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Within a matter of seconds I heard pounding at my door, and Dib screaming in at me. But the door wasn't opening.

"GAZ! OPEN THE DOOR!"

He continued yelling, but my screams overpowered his, so I could only make out a few words here and there. I tried to get up and open the door, but my muscles were paralyzed, so I sat staring at the gleaming eyes in the window. Except now the eyes were moving closer to me.

I screamed louder than I thought was humanly possible, but I still couldn't move, and I felt myself grip the blankets so hard I thought I might rip the threads. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck, and my hands grew clammy in my distress. The glass of water on my nightstand abruptly fell off the table and crashed to the floor making a loud cracking noise. I could only just hear Dibs screams become louder.

I had heard before that when you die, you revisit your most valuable memories, so when I say that I didn't really have the best of memories, I was telling the truth. My life had been a bland blob of, sadness, anger, and nightmare worlds, and what good memories come with that?

So when the red eyes came rushing at me, and my higher than high pitched screams were cut off for the last time, I was met with a short vision of one moment, not a collage, just one.

 _I sat alone on the bench just outside of the cafeteria, finishing my lunch. Other kids were running around doing whatever it is normal kids do, except one kid In particular caught my attention. If he even_ was _a kid._

 _His skin glowed a radiant green, and he had no ears or a nose. He wore his hair in a similar style of my brothers, except much shorter. He had a grey back pack, with large pink dots on it. He obviously wasn't from around here. Or anywhere_ near _here._

 _The_ boy _appeared to be studying some sort of scanning device, and he appeared very frustrated with it. He must have felt my stare, because after only a few seconds, he had turned his attention to me. I stared at him a second longer, and looked away in boredom. Weirdo._

 _I focused my attention back down on my Gameslave_

 _, I had to beat this boss level._

" _Hello."_

 _I snapped my head up to see the green kid was standing a few inches from my face. I gave him an alarmed look, hoping he would back away. For once, I didn't feel like fighting anyone._

" _You must be the famous Gaz Membrane."_

 _How did he know that?_

" _Um, yeah, what do you want?"_

 _He looked down at me in wonderment, and responded,_

" _Oh, nothing. I just thought you looked_ lonely."

 _I didn't understand why he had said it, so I blinked to see if that had just happened, and when I opened my eyes again, he was nowhere to be seen._

My flash back faded, and I was allowed to see one last moment, and hear one last thing.

"You will never be lonely again Gaz."


End file.
